


All My Love

by Katie_Dub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote inspired by a beautiful edit by @jell-obeans. Killian and Emma have been best friends for years, and that's enough for Killian. At least, that's what he tells himself.





	

Killian was lounging on his couch with his best friend Emma listening to his records. This was his happy space, being with her, playing music to her.

Sometimes it was a selection from his treasured collection of vinyl, sometimes - when he was feeling bold - he would take out his guitar and sing to her. Songs of friendship, of support, of love. Even after all this time, his beautiful angel hadn’t realised it was all for her.

And the demons deep down inside whispered that he should never tell her. He was too weak, too wanting. She raised the bar too high, he just didn’t measure up.

No one could.

Not Neal who sent her to prison for his crimes. Not Walsh, whose vanilla exterior was hiding a monster within, intent on destroying his Swan. Not any of those men who were blessed with a night in her bed, they didn’t know how lucky they were.

The problem was, he couldn’t let her go either. Not when she snuggled into his arms, happily sighing like there was nowhere she’d rather be.

He’d tried.

Oh how he’d tried.

He got a taste of happiness with Milah, but when she died in his arms, it showed him the truth: No good came of being loved by him. She was just the latest person to leave, first his mother, then his father, his brother… He couldn’t add Emma to the list.

“Killian?” Her voice broke through his dark musings, he hummed in response.

“Are you ok?” She was pulling away from him to look more closely at his face.

“Aye, love.” He avoided her question.

“No, you’re not. What’s the problem?” _I’m the problem!_ A voice shouted in his head. _You’re my everything, but I don’t deserve you and it kills me._

He broke away from her grasp, standing up and moving away from her. He didn’t know where he was going, just that he needed to move, he had to escape her questions.

He felt her soft hand in his, tugging him gently back towards her. He looked deep into her eyes, the constellations twinkling within making him feel calm. She was stroking his hand with her thumb and smiling up at him.

“I-” his voice broke, all the love he felt for his Swan bubbling up his throat and threatening to spill out of his mouth.

“I’ve never known you to be this quiet,” she teased, “now I really am worried.” She pressed the hand not already holding his to his forehead, jokingly checking for fever. She let her fingers drift down his face, softly stroking his cheek.

Something flashed within her eyes and while he didn’t understand it, he took courage from it and surged forward.

His lips met hers and it was everything. It was a beautiful sunrise chasing away the darkest night. It was sailing through the sweetest ocean. It was a thousand days and nights by her side and the promise of a thousand more to come.

And when he pulled away for breath, her lips chased his, before they curled into the widest smile he had ever seen. He was dazzled.

“I love you, Emma” The words had tumbled out of his mouth unbidden, horrified he longed to cram them back inside his treacherous brain. He dropped his eyes to the ground, not wanting to watch as that beautiful smile disappeared. He knew how skittish she was, it was one of the many reasons he had never tried to make her his before.

“Killian,” she softly, lifting his chin as she did. “You don’t have to worry, I won’t run and I won’t give up on us. I -” she took a deep breath, looking nervous, “I love you.”

She looked so proud of herself that for a moment he was lost in her joy, before the meaning of what she said hit him. He could feel the smile spreading across his face as he leaned in for another kiss. He lifted her up into his arms, pulling her body as close to his as he could.

The kiss went on forever, this taste of true love. It was perfection. It was her and it was him, together, just like they were always meant to be.


End file.
